dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Ovulum
The Ovulum is a red, egg-shaped glass orb through which the Eye Of The Oracle communicates with people. There are to ovulums: Enoch's Ovulum and Enoch's Ghost. They were used simaltaneously, but Enoch's Ghost out lasted Enoch's Ovulum. The term "ovulum" is also applied to the "companions" of Second Eden residents, though it it is not much used in conversation. History of Enoch's Ovulum Enoch's Ovulum first appears in the possesion of Enoch, toward the begining of Eye Of The Oracle. He gives it to one of the sons of Noah, right before the flood. After Enoch is taken to heaven, Thigocia hears a voice from the Ovulum, command her to throw it into the rising floodwaters. No one else hears the voice. Thigocia take the Ovulum and tosses it of the ark, explainig afterwards her reason. Later it appears in the third circle of Sheol, in the possesion of Mardon, telling him it will only speak to a maid. Mardon takes Mara, a slave girl, to the upper lands. King Nimrod, Mardon's father, re-names Mara Sapphira Adi for her blue eyes. She is then presented with the Ovulum, which promplty predicts the ruin of Nimrod's tower. Little later a group of dragons destroy the tower in a cyclone of fire and all the languages of the people are confused. The newly-dubbed Sapphira escapes with the Ovulum and makes her way back to the portal she arrived through. Unfortunately, there are no firebrands are needed to opperate the portal, the slave tending them apprently having run off in the confusion. The Ovulum speaks again, telling Sapphira she is an Oracle of Fire, and thus only needs to command a stick to burst into flame. Sapphira does so, and the stick ignites, but she is unsure whether the fire came from her or a dragon overhead. Back in the mines, Sapphira goes back to her slave life. She gets in trouble, however, and is badly beaten by a Naphil slavemaster. Sapphira's wounds get infected, leading her to wash in Lucifer's Pool, a small pool of sulfuric water. There she cries, lamenting that if Elohim, the god she heard of, exists, he cares as little for slaves girls as anyone else. At that the Ovulum glows, and a song comes from it. One verse goes: ''So dance, my child, and feel my love '' ''In rain, the healing drops of life. '' ''Forsake your cares, your toils and pain, '' ''The wounds and scars of slavish life. '' Sapphira danced to the music, and when it ended, her wounds were gone. She was from then on a follower of Elohim. The Ovulum offered much comfort and encouragement while Sapphira broke free of Morgan and spent roughly five thousand years in Sheol, waiting. It also helped her when she created a portal out of and when she rescue the slave girls from Dragons Rest. Eventually she met Enoch in person. The Ovulum came into Elam, Son of Shem's possesion and was sliced in half by Sir Devin when he was chasing Thigocia. From the destruction of the Ovulum, Makaidos/Timothy escaped Dragon's Rest. The History of Enoch's Ghost It was given to Arramos (later called Abraham) after he died, for use in Second Eden. He became the founder of the community which grew there after his arrival. Enoch's Ghost wasone of the main reasons he led, the other being that he, unlike all the other residents, was not an unwanted child, and had memories of other places. Enoch spoke to him very frequently, singing to him every morning. From Enoch's Ghost he could almost anything one earth, as well as look at past events and speak to Enoch. This was a valuable tool in the building of Second Eden. The residents, however, became too dependent on it, and when one misused for her own reasons, Enoch went to Second Eden and took it. He then gave it to Sapphira Adi. This proved well, because it helped her multiple times. It comforted her after she narrowly rejected commiting suicide, it told her how to make the dragon regenerator that returned Bonnie's wings, and it served to project an image of Enoch when he met with the former dragons, Shiloh, Sapphira, and Gabriel at the begining of The Bones of Makaidos. Companions The companions used by all residents of Second Eden were an essential part of their lives. They act as "a living concience, a moral guide that cannot be suppressed by the mind or twisted to conform to outside influences. It is inccoruptible, and it creates a spiritual bond with a person's soul." They can, however, be silenced. Angel put hers in her pocket to keep it quiet, and it slowly died. They were a persons spiritual anchor as well. Each person is born with companion clutched in one fist. The companion not only advises, it recommends a name and occupation. Shadow people are constantly trying to steal companions, hoping falsely that possesing one will return the life they once had. If someone's companion was stolen, they died within hours. Companions, though not corruptable to the outside, can sense it. Angel's companion was able hear what Dragon said, and shifted to avoid a sudden light. Candle's companion misted in the cold. Appearance Compaions are often clear to lightly tinted in color, though the become opaque and stream mist when cold. They have a set of luminescent, reddish eyes, which are not visble unless you look close. They are much smaller than Enoch's Ovulum and Enoch's Ghost (wich fit well in two hands), but are about the size of a hen's egg.